


i'll put my trust in you

by GangstaCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Basically yahaba's dad is a yakuza boss oop-, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, angst in later chapters fyi, does ken know? tune in next week at 11, unbelievably dense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GangstaCrow/pseuds/GangstaCrow
Summary: The Yahaba Family isn't small. It's a subsidiary of the larger clan, yes, but they've got a fair number of men in their corner.That's probably what makes the kid scary, being known despite their numbers. His reputation is pretty bad. He's looked captains in the eye as they cut off their pinkies and not so much as blinked before scoffing, "That's pretty gross. It's the twenty-first century, pinky cutting isn't as big of a punishment as it used to be."Or: The one where Yahaba is the son of a yakuza and Kyoutani is mayhaps a bit dense
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	i'll put my trust in you

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was birthed in my brain many moons ago and never left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you remember stuff like that, huh? Thought that was too much for your tiny brain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: I originally posted this on Ken's birthday but I guess ao3 freaked out or something because it never showed up. I changed the published date to December 8 instead

The Yahaba Family isn't small. It's a subsidiary of the larger clan, yes, but they've got a fair number of men in their corner.

That's probably what makes the kid scary, being known despite their numbers. His reputation is pretty bad. He's looked captains in the eye as they cut off their pinkies and not so much as blinked before scoffing, "That's pretty gross. It's the twenty-first century, pinky cutting isn't as big of a punishment as it used to be." 

If cutting off a finger wasn't bad enough, imagine being forced to eat a literal plate of shit with your bare hands after the fact.

He's got a temper too. Fights like a raging wildfire, all power and fierceness and nothing to lose. He's been at war with the young master of another family, and it's like watching two dogs fight with the anger and rage they bring to the table. They know exactly where to hit so it doesn't show on either of them before going about their day like they didn't just generate tens of thousands worth of property damage.

Apparently they used to be friends before they got into a big fight, and now the families have to avoid each other or risk pissing either of them off.

He's a little prissy sometimes, the Young Master. Dresses himself and styles his hair like the prim rich men on magazines, and he's smart as a whip to boot.

Anyway, the point is the kid is the definition of a yakuza. Merciless, dangerous, smart.

So this situation is definitely not something any of them expected. Even a little bit.

The Young Master crosses his arms, "You heard me right. Pay the two million now, or take the extension." And he's so nonchalant about it, it'd be really fucking cool if they weren't about to go off and do something super fucking dumb _._

The shop owner, shaking in his fucking boots, stutters, "Y-You can't do that! That's a four percent interest increase right at the end of the billing period!"

The Young Master shrugs, "Don't take loans you can't pay off. It's Business 101."

The man puffs up his chest, all false bravado and indignation, "I'll call the cops!"

Yoshida frowns and steps forward, but before he can say or do anything, the Young Master grins, "You think they'll come if you do? After the stunt you pulled yesterday at that community meeting?"

When the lanky man pales, Yoshida knows they've got him.

Isn't that something, knowing that the cops hate you more than they hate yakuza? That they hate your false sense of superiority and your refusal to give them discounts on food and your overall shit attitude more than the people who allegedly commit heinous crimes?

Ain't that a bitch?

Yoshida stares the man down as he signs the renewal contract to ensure he doesn't fake his signature, while the Young Master walks down the isles. He hears him hum, a bit of movement, before he comes back with-

 _Please don't tell me it's for him,_ Yoshida begs, _If_ _I have to watch them interact I'm going to end it. I seriously will._

Nobody says anything about it. The man stares at his quivering hands as the Young Master tucks the contract into a briefcase, handing it to Yoshida to carry when they leave.

He wants- no, _needs_ to leave. This is going to be so painful to watch.

He clears his throat, "Young Master, I think we should head back to the office now." His voice cracks near the end, and fuck if that isn't the worst thing in the world, being nervous in front of a kids two years younger than you, a high school sophomore no less.

As expected, the Young Master ignores him, and Yoshida has to accept his fate.

They walk in the direction of the residential neighborhoods in near complete silence, save for the quiet humming from the Young Master, and at this point it might as well be Yoshida's funeral.

The Young Master stops. Yoshida narrowly avoids slamming into his back, and before he can recover, is greeted with the most intense stare of his life.

"Stay here and don't look at us. When I go inside, you can leave," the Young Master says, which would be harmless if not for the way he looks like he's going to gut Yoshida from navel to chin if he dares to disobey.

Yoshida can only nod, else he risks pissing his pants for the first time in fifteen years.

The Young Master turns around as if Yoshida never existed in the first place, which is its own little miracle. He skips- fucking _skips-_ a few feet down the street until he opens the gate to a house with its front light on, "Surprise!"

There's a snort, "What surprise? You're here everyday."

"Don't be an ass. I got you something!"

"For what?"

"For what," The Young Master mocks, "For your birthday, idiot."

"So you remember stuff like that, huh? Thought that was too much for your tiny brain."

The Young Master steps into the meager front yard, hair visible over the short wall of the house, "Bigger than yours, and that's what matters."

"Not _where_ it matters though."

Listening to them makes him cringe. Mouthing off like that should've gotten that kid punched- the Young Master just isn't someone you smartmouth if you want to keep your tongue where it belongs.

But apparently, this kid is an exception.

It's a mystery why, honestly. His fashion sense consists of comfortable loungewear and foreign sports brands, his hair is dyed atrociously, his grades are only slightly above average, he looks perpetually pissed off-

It doesn't make sense. They're oil and water. They're ice and fire. They bitch and complain and fight all the time.

Just-

Why? Why, why, why?

And then, "I got you a present."

A pause, just a little one, then a muffled, "You didn't have to. I barely remember this stuff myself, doesn't really matter anymore."

And then there's another pause, so the Young Master must've pulled out that dumb stuffed turtle, like he didn't just steal it from that ugly fuck in the store and throw the card that was on it away like he didn't know it was a gift for some other woman living in the neighborhood, not a yakuza son's high school sweetheart.

A huff of very faint laughter, "Why a turtle?"

"It's cute, like that documentary we watched last week together. You like it, right? Right?" A giggle, he fucking _giggled_ , 'Look at you, grinning like a little kid."

"Shut up," He hears, though there's no heat behind it.

No, it's something else.

And then the talking stops, but Yoshida doesn't _just_ hear a door open, telling him they went inside.

It's horrible. PDA is enough to turn him away, so imagine being stuck in what one part thinks is private and what one party knows definitely isn't. Imagine not being able to wait until you get inside the house you're literally in front of.

Kissing is gross. Yoshida is going to cut his lips off. Nobody will ever kiss him. Never. Absolutely not. Not if it sounds like this, so- so- so _obscene._

Yoshida hopes someone back at the office will spot him a drink.

He can only take so much from couples in the world, and unfortunately, the Young Master is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next: my son is gay??? he gay and do crimes????? much to think about


End file.
